Sherlock Holmes: A Turn of Events
by TheDarkKnight1881
Summary: Sequel to Sherlock Holmes: The Final Game. After the encounter with Moriarty in Paris, the world seems to be normal. Prince Harry has been crowned King Henry IX, Nick Clegg has stepped up as Prime Minister, and a new US president has been elected. But a new enemy waits in the shadows...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dr Nicholas Kramer sat in his office in the office block for his company in London. He was a British man in his late 30's. He was tall, with jet black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the things he would usually wear when at the office; Grey Vivienne Westwood suit, black square rimmed spectacles, white Paul Smith shirt and grey Allen McQueen tie. His phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello. Is this Dr Nicholas Kramer of the Neo Trading Cooperation, also known as the Neo Crime Syndicate?" a man asked. He had an American accent.

"Yes it is and keeps your voice down because you don't know who might be listening!" Kramer replied angrily.

"No one is listening Dr Kramer. I called you on a secure line so I can guarantee not even the idiots at the phone exchange are listening in. My name is Smith. I have information regarding one of your Executives, James Moriarty. He has given away your name to Mycroft Holmes of the British government. Now you need to erase those records before MI6 find you and knock the NCS out of existence. Now I have a plan to do this. If I help you must give me a place on the board of executives. Do we have a deal?" Smith asked.

"How can I trust you?" Kramer asked.

"Would I have told you this if I was plotting against you?" Smith countered.

"No. I guess we have a deal." Kramer replied.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

John Watson staggered out of his bedroom. He stumbled through into the living room. The place was a mess from last night's party. There were empty alcohol bottles everywhere. Even his friend Sherlock had got drunk in all the confusion. Some of the drunkenness had worn off but he still smelled of alcohol and felt sick. He staggered around picking bits of rubbish up and managed to tidy the place before the land lady Mrs Hudson walked in.

"Oh that's a surprise I thought it would have been more of a mess after you and Sherlock's party last night. What were you celebrating anyway?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"Oh 2 things. 1, my 1,000,000th visitor to my blog, and 2, mine and Sherlock's victory over Moriarty last month." He said.

"Well that's nice. I'll be downstairs. If you need me give me a shout, ok?" she replied. She turned around and walked back down into her flat. John noticed Sherlock sleeping on the sofa, the smell of alcohol emanating from him. John walked over and tried to shake him awake. Then he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He then threw up all over Sherlock, and a second later he woke up.

"Ow my head. What was I drinking last night?" Sherlock asked. He felt dazed. John picked up the bottle that was in Sherlock's hand. He took a sniff of the bottle.

"Oh! It smells like wine and whiskey mixed together with a horrific form of beer and horse radish!" John exclaimed. He emptied the contents of the bottle down the sink and threw the bottle in the bin. Sherlock leaped off the sofa and went to shave and have a shower. 10 minutes later Sherlock walked out his room wearing fresh clothes: a black jacket, black shirt and black trousers.

"I see you've written up the nuke code case." Sherlock said as he sat down in his arm chair.

"Yes." John replied.

"The Final Game. Nice title." Sherlock said.

"Well I guess since Moriarty was sentenced to life in jail, that this was his final game." John replied. Sherlock picked up his violin and started playing the tune from Stayin' Alive, which was Moriarty's ringtone. John laughed. He then got up and went into his own room to shower, shave and get changed. Sherlock's phone bleeped. He took it out of his pocket. He had a text from his brother. 'Car outside. Get in and come to parliament. MH.' It said.

"Come on John we're going to parliament." Sherlock said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kramer walked down to Hyde Park. He sat down on the bench. There was a man next to him, dressed in a black suit, white shirt, black tie and black sunglasses. He had brown hair that was combed back.

"Kramer." The man said.

"Yes?" Kramer replied.

"I am Smith." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kramer said.

"The honour is mine. You are a legend throughout the criminal world." Smith said.

"So Moriarty. He is under the captivity of MI6." Kramer said.

"Correct. As I said he let slip about the NCS." Smith replied, remaining calm and not changing his tone or expression.

"So you know how to erase the records?" Kramer asked.

"Yes I do. But I also know how to change them. There is someone who has been bothering you recently, hasn't there?" Smith asked.

"A few people in particular. Sherlock Holmes being the worst." Kramer replied.

"Is there anyone else in particular?" Smith asked.

"Well. Greg Lestrade and Ian Dimmock have ended the life of one of my greatest henchmen, a Frenchman called Manuel. John Watson helped Sherlock with Moriarty. Mycroft Holmes, you already know about." Kramer replied. He wrote them down on a piece of paper which he handed to Smith. Smith put it in his pocket.

"Only Mycroft has seen the records so this should be easy." Smith said.

"That's good. If you can get into MI6 HQ and change the records to those names I gave you, the place on my board is yours." Kramer said.

"I will do my best." Smith replied.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The car drove up to the statue of Oliver Cromwell. The driver got out and opened the car door. Sherlock and John got out. Mycroft was waiting for them.

"Hello Sherlock." Mycroft said.

"What is it this time Mycroft?" Sherlock asked.

"We have information regarding Jim Moriarty." Mycroft replied.

"Oh dull. Our rivalry ended on the Eiffel tower. I now have nothing to do with him." Sherlock said.

"Not your usual trivia this is of national importance." Mycroft replied.

"It always is." Sherlock countered. Another car pulled up. Lestrade and Dimmock got out. "Why are they here?" Sherlock asked.

"They have something to do with what we found out." Mycroft replied. Sherlock walked up to the two policemen.

"Where's Sergeant Donovan?" He asked.

"If you mean the newly appointed Inspector Donovan, she's on a separate case." Lestrade replied. Mycroft looked up as some dark clouds rolled in.

"Let's get inside before it rains." He said. They all followed him into the building. They walked through some of the corridors before they came to a wardrobe. Mycroft opened it and pressed a button inside. The back of it slid open to reveal a brightly lit metal passage. They stepped inside. It went on for about 2 kilometres. When they got to the other end they were in a hi-tech building. A metal plate with MI6 engraved into it was above the door. Mycroft lead Sherlock and the others to his office. He sat down at his desk and gestured to the others to sit down on the sofas.

"Why exactly are we here?" Sherlock asked.

"We found out what is really going on with Moriarty." Mycroft replied. He tapped a few buttons on his computer and a file opened up. He then pressed a button on his desk and a screen behind him turned on. "It turns out Jim Moriarty is working with the man displayed on this file. His name is Dr Nicholas Kramer. He is head of Neo Trading Co. He and Moriarty share the role of head." he said.

"He works for a trading company?" Dimmock asked.

"No actually. I can't believe the police really are that stupid. Nicholas Kramer makes weapons, drugs and breeds mutated animals, each of all his own design. It's actually a crime syndicate." Sherlock replied.

"How do you know that?" John asked.

"I read his autobiography for the weapons part, and when I and Moriarty were sharing a cell at his trial for stealing the crown jewels he told me that he had helped Nicholas Kramer, and told me that he was also making drugs and mutations. He was unimportant at the time and thought I should know since I was going to die." He replied.

"So what has this got to do with us?" Lestrade asked.

"Well each of you has inconvenienced him, and we think he's going to get revenge. So we just want to give you a heads up." Mycroft replied.

"Ok. Well thank you." Sherlock replied. It was hard for him to say that because he really couldn't care less, but he knew it would be rude to decline Mycroft's attempts to protect him after Reichenbach. He was his brother after all.

"Also this relates to a plan he has for world domination. When Moriarty got the codes for the missile defence system he launched a missile from America to Russia. We managed to hush it up but Russia and America are at a secret war. So far they have been unable to hit America because of the G-Net defence mechanism." Mycroft said.

"And I guess Kramer wants to weaken the two most powerful nations and then strike." John replied.

They all stood up and walked out through the main door. They all then walked in separate directions. Sherlock and John got into a cab and went back to Baker Street.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Smith walked into the MI6 head quarters. He didn't need a disguise because he was a member of very secret service in the world, and knew how to keep all his records secret. He walked into the main reception and slid his id card into the door behind the desk. He then placed his hand on a metal panel. He then removed his shades and looked into a blue light that scanned his eye. The door slid open and he stepped into the elevator. The doors opened to the main headquarters. He stepped out and walked to his office. He sat down. He clicked on the files folder and the program "Command Prompt." He typed into the command program "Enable/Incognito=1". He then typed "Access/Files/MikeyHolmes1234/MoriartyNCS". Then a message appeared on screen saying "Please enter password". Smith clicked his knuckles and typed into the text box "Login-nroot-backdoor=override-code-98886032: Queen Lizzie." Then a file appeared on screen. He deleted Mycroft Holmes from the text and typed in A Smith. He then typed in, "Sherlock paid me to steal the codes. People working with him were Mycroft Holmes, Ian Dimmock, John Watson and Greg Lestrade."

Smith smiled and saved the document. He then put a copy of the file onto a memory stick. He unplugged it and put it in his pocket. He switched off the computer and walked into the security room. He had to dispose of the witnesses. He found the guard who witnessed Mycroft interrogating Moriarty having a snooze. Luckily this room had no security cameras. Smith took a syringe from his pocket. It contained a very deadly poison. Once injected, it works through the system in 5 seconds, leaving no traces, killing the victim instantly. It is then extracted from the opposite arm. Smith injected the green liquid into the man's arm. After 5 seconds the man stopped breathing. Smith pushed the needle into the man's left arm and the green liquid filled the syringe. Smith put it back in his pocket and walked out of the MI6 head quarters. Every thing was proceeding as planned.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days had passed since Mycroft had called Sherlock and John over to parliament. Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Dimmock and Mycroft were sat in the flat at 221b.

"So I then said to the French Guy 'Au Revoir, Mon Ami!'" Lestrade said. Mycroft, Dimmock and John laughed. Sherlock remained silent.

"Come on Sherlock didn't you find that funny?" John asked.

"No. I was there." Sherlock replied.

"So was I but I still found it funny." Dimmock replied.

"Yes. And you got shot the first time you met the group of Frenchmen." Sherlock countered.

"So what? I find it funny!" Dimmock replied

"Ian's right Sherlock. You should take a break from being all out of the ordinary for once." Mycroft said.

"Ah well. I can't turn it on and off like a tap." Sherlock replied. "I can see you had a long day of working at a desk Lestrade. No chasing criminals. How I know this? There are pressure marks on your forearm from where they have been pressed against a desk edge while you were typing." He said. "And you Dimmock. You hurt yourself while chasing a bank robber. I can tell because you have a slight limp. And how did I know it was a bank robber? Simple, I watch the news." He finished. Lestrade and Dimmock looked at each other and then at Sherlock. The doorbell was being rung repeatedly. Then someone started banging the door with his fist. Mrs Hudson went to answer it.

"Hey! You can't just barge in like that!" She exclaimed.

"We are looking for Sherlock Holmes." A gruff voice replied. Then five men in suits appeared in the door way. They all had shades on.

"Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes, Ian Dimmock and Greg Lestrade, we are placing each of you under arrest for conspiracy, and thievery of Ultra Top Secret Files." The man said. "Either come with us without resistance," he began, drawing a gun, "Or be shot and taken by force." He finished. The others remained still as each of them had guns pointed at them. Sherlock got up.

"We haven't done anything. What gave you that idea?" He said. He then stopped and studied the agent's face. "I have it now. I can tell from your tone of voice and the charges pressed against us, you read the MoriartyNCS file and saw our names. Someone must have changed it." He said.

"That's what they always say. Come with us now or be taken by force." The Agent said. They all cocked they're guns.

"Vatican Cameos!" Sherlock shouted. Mycroft ducked while Lestrade, Dimmock, John and Sherlock each drew they're pistols and started firing. The 5 agents ducked out of the way with incredible speed. One of the agents jumped out and fired multiple shots at Dimmock, who quickly ducked behind the sofa. The bullets lodged into the leather. Sherlock shot that agent in the arm and he crumpled on the floor, unconscious. Another agent started firing at him. Sherlock dropped to the ground as John shot the Agent. Dimmock got up and walked out the door. He spotted an agent upstairs and shot him twice in the shoulder. Another agent snuck behind Mycroft, but he wacked him round the face with his umbrella. Lestrade shot the last agent in the foot, who hit his head on the table in the Kitchen.

"We can't stay here." John said.

"Your right. We've got to find somewhere that is under protection from outside of the government." Sherlock replied.

"What about my home?" Mycroft asked.

"That's a good idea. You're on incognito protection from the British Civilian Defence Force, and they're outside the governments." Dimmock replied.

"It is settled then. We shall go to Mycroft's." Sherlock said. They all walked down the stairs and went out the back of the house. They followed a few back alleys, when Mycroft took out his phone.

"Carruthers, bring the car around pudding lane." He said. Two minutes later a black Aston martin with darkened windows pulled up. A door opened and Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Lestrade and Dimmock got in. There were 6 seats in it, the rows facing each other. There was a small fridge. Mycroft opened it and took out 5 bottles of water. He handed one to each of them. Surprisingly, Sherlock accepted his bottle of water, and drank it quickly.

"Why did those agents try to bring us in?" John asked.

"Someone must have changed the interrogation file on Moriarty. Kramer probably did it, but none of his agents are that smart, so he must be working with someone who leaves no traces….Smith!" he exclaimed.

"Who is Smith?" Lestrade asked.

"Someone we encountered in the case of the House of Silk." John replied.

"Smith used to be the CIA's top agent, but he went AWOL. He has committed a number of crimes, but it doesn't lead to him. As far as the CIA is concerned, Smith is on loan to other agencies and checks in every three months. He's clever like that." Sherlock said.

"Well we'll be safe at my home." Mycroft replied. What none of them noticed was that there was a microphone in the car. It didn't lead back to MI6, but to NCS HQ. A man was listening. He had short brown hair and piercing brown eyes. A sniper rifle rested on his Lap. He put his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Now then. That's what you think, Mr Holmes." Said Colonel Sebastian Moran.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The car pulled into the drive way at Mycroft's Manor House. Carruthers got out and opened the door. Sherlock, Mycroft, John, Dimmock and Lestrade all got out. Carruthers lead them into the house.

"So what now?" John asked.

"Couldn't we go to your castle in Reichenbach?" Lestrade asked.

"No it would appear on the government database as soon as we enter the airport." Mycroft replied. He led them into a sitting room. It was furnished with antique furniture. Mycroft picked up the TV remote and the flat screen TV turned on.

"Onto our main story, after the death of Queen Elizabeth, Prince Charles, Prince Philip, Prince William and Kate Middleton, Prince Harry has been pulled out of Military service and crowned King Harold IX, just last week, and Nick Clegg has stepped up as Prime Minister after the murder of David Cameron." The newsreader said. It said nothing about Sherlock.

"Guess they're all to busy reporting the rebuilding of Buckingham Palace and the recreation of parliament." Mycroft said. He led the others up to they're bedroom's while Sherlock and Dimmock remained in the sitting room.

"This is the same Dr Kramer we met on the 23rd of June this year." Sherlock said.

"I can't believe in that time we have inconvenienced him." Dimmock replied.

"Please note you almost killed Manuel." Sherlock said.

"I know that, but what about everything else?" Dimmock asked.

"It is possible he had something to do with the Sign of Four." Sherlock replied. They sat in silence until the others return to the sitting room. Stanley, one of the elderly servants came into the sitting room carrying a tray with a pot of tea, 5 cups, and a bowl of sugar and a plate of biscuits. He set it down on the table between the two sofas.

"Thank you Stanley." Mycroft said. He poured the tea and handed a cup to Lestrade. Then a red laser pointer appeared on his chest.

"Get down!" Sherlock shouted. Lestrade dived down but he still got shot in the arm. He lay on the floor, blood leaking out of a wound in his arm. Sherlock got up and walked over to the window. There was a hole in it. Judging from the diameter of the hole, the sniper must have fired the shot from the top of the old chapel next to the house.

A couple of hours later, Sherlock, John and Dimmock were in the spire of the old chapel, while Mycroft was helping Carruthers tend to Lestrade's wound. Sherlock crouched down and ran his hand along the stone barrier. When he took his hand off there was some gun powder on his fingers.

"The shot was fired from here." He said.

"That's a 650 yards distance, and a 7 or 8 mile an hour wind." John replied.

"Can anyone shoot that far?" Dimmock asked.

"There are only about half a dozen men in the British army who can." John replied. Sherlock noticed a bullet shell with "Northumberland Fusiliers" engraved onto it.

"How many of them served in Afghanistan?" He asked, picking up the shell and showing it to John.

"The ranks captain and above had this engraved on they're bullets. This is a sniper shell. Only one person above captain remained as a sniper. Plus the distance the bullet was fired. That narrows it down to one person. Colonel Sebastian Moran." John replied. "A Dishonourable discharge for cowardice. Best sharpshooter of the British army."

"And now he is a gunman for hire, working for Dr Kramer." Sherlock said.

"We should tell the others." Dimmock said.

They all walked out of the old chapel and back into Mycroft's house.

"Did you find out who shot him?" Mycroft asked.

"Sebastian Moran." John replied.

"Ah the old colonel. He was a personal friend of Carruthers when he served in Afghanistan." Mycroft said. Lestrade was awake and sat upright on the sofa, his arm bandaged in a sling.

"I hope we find Moran so I can give him a piece of my mind." He said.

Moran was sat in the back of a Rolls Royce phantom, which was driving into London. His phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" He said.

"Is it done?" Kramer asked.

"I'm sorry Doctor. Holmes saw the laser point and pushed Lestrade out of the way. Instead I hit his arm." Moran replied.

"Do not worry my friend. This is just a minor set back. Go in again, and bring some of our foot soldiers with you." Kramer replied.

"Alright Doctor." Moran said. He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sherlock had just woken up. It was late and he couldn't sleep. This was unusual because when Sherlock does sleep, he doesn't wake up for 8 hours. He got out of his bed and walked over to the window. He saw three lights in the sky heading towards them. Three lights. Positioned in a certain way. Plus the wind blowing through the trees. Helicopter. He quickly took off his pyjamas and got dressed into his black shirt, black jacket and black trousers. He then picked up his pistol and put in his pocket. He walked out of his room and into John's room. He shook him awake.

"Helicopters. Get up, get dressed then tell Lestrade." He said. John didn't bother to ask about it. He got out of his bed and got dressed. He went into Lestrade's and woke him up. Sherlock walked into Mycroft's room but he was already up and dressed.

"I saw the helicopters. Carruthers is bringing the car. He got rid of the microphone." Mycroft said.

"We should get going then." Sherlock replied.

He exited the room and went down into the sitting room where John, Lestrade, Dimmock and Stanley where waiting.

"There are helicopters coming this way. They were sent by Kramer. We need to get out of here. Now." Sherlock said. Everyone nodded in approval. Mycroft walked into the room quickly.

"They've landed on the roof. We have to leave now." He said. They all quickly exited the house and got into the car. Just then a squad of soldiers wearing black body armour and carrying MK-725 machine guns came out of the house. They fired at the car, but luckily the windows were bullet proof. The car sped away.

"Where can we go?" Lestrade asked.

"What about Mike Stamford?" John asked.

"That is probably a good idea. He sent me a text asking if we needed any help." Sherlock replied.

The rest of the car journey remained in silence. Mike was in Cambridge, which was 60 miles from their location. John and Stanley had fallen asleep. Mycroft was reading the newspaper. Dimmock and Lestrade were putting each of their mobile phones through a portable machine which encrypts any line the phone uses. Sherlock looked out the window. It was still dark, but the faint glow of the sun was visible over the horizon. They would have to be in Cambridge in 4 hours otherwise they would get caught by the police. The car had stopped. Carruthers turned around.

"I'm just getting some fuel, sir." He said to Mycroft.

"Bring back some coffee please." Mycroft replied. Sherlock got out and walked into the service station. When he saw that Carruthers had finished putting fuel in the car, Sherlock paid for 7 cups of coffee and the fuel. Then a newspaper caught his eye. It was the latest edition of the Times. The headline had "Sorry Sherlock!" in big bold letters under which there was a picture of Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Lestrade and Dimmock. Sherlock picked up the newspaper and paid for it. He then got back into the car. John and Stanley were awake. He read them the newspaper.

"After intensive investigation into the case of the stolen nuke codes, it was found that the original investigation file had been altered by the NCS, lead by Doctor Nicholas Kramer, who was an associate of James Moriarty, who had originally stolen the files. DI Sally Donovan and DI Thomas Anderson lead the investigation. It was concluded that one of the agents had hacked into the MI6 database and changed the files. A man-hunt is now under way for the Doctor. Scotland Yard are trying to get in contact with Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson, who may be able to help them track down Kramer." Sherlock lowered the newspaper.

"What are we going to do now?" John asked.

"We're going after Nicholas Kramer." Sherlock replied.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The car swung around a corner and parked in the car park outside New Scotland Yard. Sherlock, John, Lestrade and Dimmock got out. Mycroft was back at MI6 HQ, trying to track Kramer through his mobile phone. They walked into the building and traced any phone signals back to they're original source. Half an hour passed and they couldn't find anything. Sherlock got his phone out and texted his homeless network. 'Need to find Nicholas Kramer. Take photo and text back. SH'. 5 minutes later he received 10 texts, each showing the same location.

"He's on the 20'th back alley between Latimer Road and Latimer Tube Station!" he shouted. Sherlock, John, Dimmock, Lestrade and a SWAT team ran to they're cars and sped to Latimer Road. They reached Latimer tube station and got out of their cars. The searched through any back alley they could find. They then saw the unmistakeable outline of a sniper rifle. Sebastian Moran turned around, dropped his rifle and drew his pistol. He fired several shots but none made their mark. The SWAT team ran forward, knocked the gun out of Moran's hand and handcuffed him. They dragged him out of the alley and threw him in the police car. Sherlock sniffed for a moment. "I know your there Kramer." He said. Kramer who was stood in the shadows laughed. He started clapping.

"I must congratulate you all. You managed to out-wit me." He said. The SWAT team came back in and pointed their guns at Kramer, who produced a device that looked like an old fashioned cigarette lighter. He flicked the lid up. "The whole alley has been wired with explosives. You guys fire, I detonate." The SWAT team lowered they're guns.

"Why did you change the MI6 records and send some people in to kill us?" Sherlock asked.

"Because you had all got in the way of my plans." Kramer replied.

"What plans?" John asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Kramer replied. He started walking backwards. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch." He said. Then there were three loud bangs. Kramer opened his mouth to speak but blood poured out. He dropped to his knees, and fell face forward into the ground. Stood behind him was a young man with brown combed back hair, light skin, and was wearing a black Westwood suit, white Crew shirt, black Paul Smith tie and black shades which hid his eyes. He was holding a pistol. The SWAT team raised they're guns.

"Thank you Nicholas Kramer. You where most helpful." The man said. He had an American accent.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked.

"Ah. Sherlock Holmes. John Watson. Greg Lestrade. Ian Dimmock. We meet at last. My name is Smith." He said. "You see, I'm the one who changed the file. Kramer asked me to do it. In return he made me deputy head. But I needed the syndicate for myself. So I killed Kramer and I have just seized control of Neo." He said.

"What about Moriarty?" John asked.

"I need him for my plans. Like Kramer did I am sharing control of the syndicate with him." Smith replied. Lestrade and Dimmock produced handcuffs.

"We are placing you under arrest for murder and hacking into a secure government network." Dimmock said. Lestrade and Dimmock approached Smith, who fired his gun at them. They stopped in they're tracks.

"Let me leave and I will let you live." Smith said. The SWAT team lowered they're guns. Smith turned around and walked out of the alley. When he reached the exit he turned to Sherlock. "You will all be hearing from me." He said.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Neo got a new leader." Sherlock replied.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jim Moriarty was sat in his cell. He was locked up in a prison on an island off the coast of Scotland. His eyes were closed, as if he was concentrating his thoughts. He had been sentenced to life in prison. He had failed to kill Sherlock. He had failed to become king. He was a failure. He knew he couldn't attempt to do any of these things anymore. Then an explosion could be heard from outside. Jim opened his eyes and got off his bunk. He walked to the cell door and pressed his ear against it. He could hear gunfire outside of his cell. Then the door unlocked. He stepped away from the door as it opened. Then someone walked in. He recognised him instantly. Dominick Zubov. Russian terrorist, one of Neo's generals. He had short spiked brown hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" He said in perfect English that only had a slight accent.

"Yes. It's good to see you again my friend." Jim replied. Dominick opened his bag and pulled out some Kevlar body armour, an MK-725 assault rifle and an L9A1, both with a suppressor, and 10 magazines of ammo for each gun. He then pulled out one of Jim's spare black Westwood suits. Jim went into the small walled out bathroom area to change, and when he came out he picked up the guns and put on his body armour. Jim put the L9A1 into his shoulder holster. Then one of Dominick's team came into the cell.

"Backup has arrived." He said. Dominick and Jim followed the young team member out of the cell. Dominick gestured to the rest of his team and they lined up in front of the elevator which was making its way to their floor. Jim stood next to Dominick and loaded his assault rifle. The elevator doors opened, and they opened fire. The SWAT team inside the elevator were taken completely by surprise, and didn't have enough time to load their guns. Every single one of them was killed. Dominick's team locked the dead bodies in Jim's old cell. Jim, Dominick and his team then boarded the elevator and made they're way up to the roof. There were a few SWAT team members on the roof guarding a helicopter. When the elevator doors opened Dominick's team let out a barrage of bullets that killed every single SWAT member. Dominick gestured to one of his team to board the helicopter and start the propellers. The team member nodded and climed into the cockpit and started the propellers. Jim, Dominick and the team boarded the helicopter as it lifted off the roof and flew away from the prison, making its way to Neo's headqaurters, in Peterborough.

To Be Continued….

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson will return 2013


End file.
